djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Kalos II
The Battle and Massacre of Kalos II were a conjoined pair of events that ocurred during the Clone Wars. When Kalos II's population pledged their allegiance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, their factories began producing a massive amount of goods for the Separatist cause. To ensure that the fledgling industrial powerhouse couldn't ship their products into enemy territory, the Grand Army attacked the planet. 347th, 91st landing The first arrivals were the 347th Legion and 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, who anticipated a small scale, poorly armed militia. Intelligence efforts had obviously failed, Republic landing efforts were met with crippling anti-air kill zones and an up-to-date planetary defence force ten times larger than previously thought. With daring boldness, the 347th seized and secured a parcel of land following an orbital barrage from the Republic fleet, and continued to battle the planetary defence force and rescue stragglers from the 91st. Following the lead of Commander CC-8826 "Neyo" and Jedi Commander Mayalo Xanda, the 91st fought in a gruelling series of skirmishes throughout the planet's urban centres. Four weeks of intense combat resulted in the 91st expelling the remainder of the defence forces into the rural areas, giving the Republic complete control over Kalos II's factories and space ports. The largely intact 347th Legion left the planet to extract the wounded and take part in another battle where their skills where desperately sought after. Anti-Republic resistance movements, backed by the war-torn remnants of the planetary defenders, sprung up across the planet, causing the 91st to have to act in a military police role. A series of explosions wracked Republic forces throughout the city where the Republic's commanding officers were stationed, and these attacks were often followed by insurrectionists dropping smoke grenades and attacking through the smoke, in populated areas. The body count for terrorists and civilians alike quickly built to a high number, as the clone troopers couldn't allow their officers to be shot down, and they could not hit targets from that distance with stun blasts nor ensure that they always avoided firing on the civilians, several of whom were terrorists in disguise. Massacre on Kalos II During one such incident that left Commander Xanda barely wounded and several dozen clone troopers dead, the attackers faded into a large crowd that had gathered to watch what was happening. Xanda alleges that Neyo responded in this fashion: Neyo loudly declared that all of the Kalosians currently present were collaborating with the Separatists and operating as co-conspirators committing crimes against the Republic on occupied soil. He led a company of clone troopers to seize the hidden attackers, and within moments the situation went downhill. Knowing that dozens of so-called civilians lurking in the crowd were attackers, likely armed with hidden weaponry, and that many civilians were attempting to escape, he ordered his company to restrain the assembled gathering at any cost. The 91st's next series of actions were extremely brutal. Stun and lethal blasts were used to prevent civilians from escaping, as militia opened fire on the troopers. Melee weapons were brought into the resulting melee and blood poured throughout the streets. Explosives and rocket launchers were acquired from the dwellings surrounding their position, dozens of alleged perpetrators had been arrested and hundreds of civilians had been wounded or killed. Mayalo Xanda called CC-8826 a monster before losing consciousness. Neyo replied that he was just doing his job. Over a thousand lives were lost in the confusion of those skirmishes, and it is speculated that Neyo had prisoners of war executed as a means to avenge the torture and complete mistreatment of several captured clones, who had all been killed shortly after. Massacre Investigation A Republic-sponsored investigation from the Republic Intelligence branch revealed that very few of the massacred civilians were married, or had children. On top of that, over a hundred of those individuals were confirmed to be enlisted members of the planetary defence force, and several others were confirmed partisans. Jedi General and High General Adi Gallia and Mace Windu arrived, and pardoned Neyo and his personal company of troopers on the condition that they re-affirm their commitment to the Galactic Republic and the Republic's Galactic Law, believing that their misconduct was the result of the traumatic battle, the mistreatment of Republic personnel, and the crippling terror attacks. CC-8826 was never alleged to have committed any additional war crimes in service of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. However it was noted that his personality was cold, especially towards non-clones and those outside of the Grand Army. His psychiatric profile confirmed that he seemed to prefer operating solely as a soldier, more of a living weapon, aside from obeying his superiors and caring for those beneath his command. Following the fall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Archives released new evidence that alleged Jedi Commander Xanda had orchestrated the partisan attacks in league with the Separatists, and was responsible for massacring the civilians. Return to Kalos II Various skirmishes proceeded to occur on the planet, but before the battle was over, the CIS brought additional reinforcements down to the planet. A second wave of Grand Army forces sallied in, led by Marshal Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corps, and backed by Commander Ka'rta of the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, which included members of the 442nd Siege Battalion and 104th Battalion. The LAATs deployed flares to counter heavy anti-air fire, and half of them made it into a section of the abandoned city where the fighting was to take place. They advanced with 91st AT-TE mass driver support and AT-RTs on the front and flanks. Matters became complicated when a wave of Kalosian militia sent in child soldiers and a combat speeder while B1 battle droids opened fire from the flanks, but the Grand Army achieved victory nonetheless. The 91st and 104th suffered light losses, the 7th suffered medium losses and the 442nd suffered the heaviest casualty rate. Vega Mega City, Sector X Yami Squad narrowly escaped the view of a CIS patrol and had two hours left to drop a bomb off at the CIS anti-air tower. Areas said the bomb was ready and Koz pointed out that the patrol was gone. They moved towards the tower, downing multiple droids and linking up with Sigma and Victory Squads. With one hour left they advanced to the tower, only to find it empty. Bear questioned what was going on when a blaster bolt zoomed past his helmet and Saber ordered the three squads to find cover. They did so and their sharpshooters returned fire, downing multiple droid snipers. When the snipers were eliminated, Saber ordered them to advance. They reached the top of the AA tower and dealt with a squad of nine commando droids without suffering any losses. Ares placed the explosive, an LAAT arrived, the clone commandos boarded it and left the area. As soon as they were clear of the blast radius, Ares clicked the detonator and the AA gun exploded. Category:Battle Category:Kalos II Category:Clone Wars Category:382nd Battalion Category:91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Republic Victory Category:CC-8826 "Neyo" Category:347th Legion Category:Battle of Kalos II Category:17th Krayt Dragons Attack Regiment